Interhouse Unity
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw academies have always been a bit awry. What happens when the two biggest Rival academies are paired together for a bit of Interhouse Unity?


**I'm not quite sure how to do this, as I've never really done OOC-Hogwarts before. O.o but I am willing to try! :D :D**

**So, let's start with the normal things first, shall we?**

_Title: _Iridescent Pleasure

_Chapter: _1; Red Sunsets

_**Hufflepuff Academy: Welcoming Feast**_

HeadMistress Pomona Sprout looked over her 'Puff's with pride in her eyes, and a soft smile on her lips. A plump woman, but stern when needed, she had a good grip on her students in the large school the four separate Academies had to share.

The students first through seventh all sat at their respective tables, waiting for their HeadMistress to say something. But she couldn't find the words just yet.

Well, maybe she could.

"Students, I called you here to make an announcement. Please pay attention," she started, drawing out her pointing-stick. All the students sucked in a breath, knowing this was important, "Now, the interhouse competition is at the end of the full term, like always. But High Master Dumbledore has chosen to pair our four academies together. We are paired with Ravenclaw Academy. Head Master Flitwick will be here in a few moments with his Ravens to explain…"

_**Ravenclaw Acadmey: Library Group**_

Fillius Flitwick glanced at his Ravens, feeling quick proud and happy with them. The first years were mingling well with the older students, and all of them seemed to be generally intelligent this year. Even so, the announcement **had** to be made, and so he chose that moment.

"First through seventh, gather 'round, please!" the short professor squeaked, waving his hands. The students obeyed, settling themselves around in a large circle, starting with the first years in the middle and moving towards the seventh years on the very outer ring.

"Thank you. Now, Professor Dumbledore has had an idea for the interhouse unity competition," he raised his voice, gaining rapt attention from the students (Mainly upper years), "Two of four of the academies will be paired together, and lucky us! We have been paired with Mistress Sprout's Hufflepuffs. In a few moments, we will be gathering our things to head over there to greet and mingle with her students. And please, no jokes or insulting people's intelligence, Ravenclaws."

All the students and both the academy leaders were thinking the same thing: Maybe Slytherin and Gryffindor would stop fighting so much!

_**Gryffindor Academy: Basement Lounge**_

Minerva McGonagall strode into the lounge, knowing her Lions would be there on time, fierce and proud. Loyal and dedicated, as well. Thinking of the High HeadMaster's idea almost made her shudder at what her Lions and Severus Snape's Snakes would do.

Almost.

As soon as the main pupil Hermione Granger spotted her and went to sit at a table, all the others followed her lead and waited with baited breath for her words.

"Greetings, Lions," she called out. They greeted her with numerous calls of 'Greetings, Professor!', and shy 'Hello's from the new first year students.

Each and every student was in their red and gold blazers, with the fierce look of determination she had once sported.

"Lions, we have a new development this year. The Interhouse Competition has been…changed up a bit by Head Master Dumbledore. And when I tell you how, don't groan, make faces or begin threatening the other academy," she gave them a stern glance, before continuing, "Dumbledore has chosen for us to pair up with Slytherin Academy for this year's competition. Our sports teams, our debate teams, and our academic team will be meshing together with Slytherin's own. No, you will not lose your places on the teams," she held up a hand, "But you may be forced to share your spot with someone you don't particularly enjoy. Please bear with the other professors and I, we are just as stressed as you are. Slytherin will be here in about forty minutes."

She gazed at her favourite lion, the only orphan in the sixth year alone.

Harry Potter.

Shaking her head, she retired to her office in the basement to make a quick call to the Headmaster.

_**Slytherin Academy: Noire Dormitories Building – 6**__**th**__** year floor lounge**_

Severus Snape, full black suit with a sneer placed eloquently on his lips, swept into the room and preened inwardly as all students swivelled in their spots to face him. The first years all looked frightened, and he grinned at himself.

Yes, he loved him job.

Coming to a stop at the front of the room, he couldn't help but think that Dumbledore's idea was ludicrous. How would Gryffindor and Slytherin ever work together? There were more fights between the two academies than any Academy combination combined!

His godson was near the front, lending him support in silence as the room slowly dropped to full silence. Fixating a glare at them, he began to inform them of what was going on.

As expected, a riot happened. From all but the first years, he was glad to note.

"Quiet!" Draco snapped, earning himself a thankful nod from his godfather. If Draco could do this, so could the rest of them. That was general line of thought for the house, Severus had noticed this after the boy's second year at his Academy.

Though, Severus also noticed that Draco spent a lot of time drawing.

Shaking his head, he only gripped the blonde's shoulder before leaving the room.

Stopping, he popped his head back in with a wicked grin.

"Start getting ready. We are to meet over in Gryffindor's lounge in exactly thirty-five minutes."

This was met with groans from all the students.

_**Half an hour later in Hufflepuff's Cafeteria**_

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students sat on either side of the hall, looking up at their head master and mistress expectantly.

"Will the soccer players please step forward?"

Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Cedric Diggory, Mary Almond, Chace Gregoritvitch, Ivan Kirkwell, Joan Hartland, Mike Peterson, Luke Urielan, Kodi and Viktor Gatsfi and James Psforam all stepped forward for both teams. A headcount by both head teachers noted that some of the players were missing or sick.

Please, "Track?"

Terry, Chace, Luke and James from the soccer teams stepped forward, as well as Hannah Abbot, Maria Rodrigruez, Julian Martinez and Julian's little sister Samantha.

"Alright. Go sit over on the far table to the left, please. Debate team members?"

Mary, Cedric, Mike from the soccer teams, and Jay Anderson, Nickolas Tinder, Hugh Bradyerson and a small second year named Emmet all stepped forward. No headcount was needed, this was the full team on both sides.

"Okay, what's missing, Fillius?"

"The Academic teams. All people wishing to participate in the academic teams?"

About twelve people stepped forward, all sharing nervous grins.

"Alright. Here's how this will work.."

_**Gryffindor basement lounge, forty-five minutes later**_

They had the teams separated, and ready to go. Now all they had to do was tell them how it would work.

"Minerva, allow me to explain," Severus suggested silkily. Minerva agreed, and stepped aside so the Chemistry teacher could have full reign.

"Slytherin soccer and football meet three times a week, the debate and academic teams meet at least twice and at most four. We have captains, but you'll have to figure it out as you begin. Now, considering the nature of the two academies, let's not have an all-out war. So you are talented with art, music or writing? Those talents won't help you now. We have basically merged, and as I am fond of telling you all, I do not appreciate dunderheads in my class."

The Slytherins all glanced at the Gryffindors, more specifically, Neville Longbottom. He blanched under the unwanted attention and slunk down behind Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan who were holding hands, to hide himself.

Both professors rubbed their temples.

Yes, this would be a long, long year.

_**Slytherin Dormotories, 6**__**th**__** year hall**_

A certain blonde boy sat in the lounge long after the meetings were over, glancing at his watch every so often to check the time as he drew. Being a Slytherin meant so much, but also so little. He hardly ever had time to himself, and so, spent the time drawing. As long as it got him away from that pug-faced Pansy Parkinson.

Their teams consisted of him and Potter as soccer co-captains, while Potter was the sole captain to their football team. The Academia team was headed by Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini, their debate team headed by Ron Weasley.

Thinking back on the black haired, green eyed boy, he didn't realize he flushed as he suddenly thought of how bronze the other boy's skin was, or how deep his lovely green eyes seemed. He also thought of the other boy as dominanting, but soon shook his head, not at all enjoying the way his mind took things.

Looking down at his drawing, he gasped softly. Instead of the portrait he'd been doing, it came out as a drawing of Potter. Perfectly, but still! He carefully tore it from his notepad and shook his head, placing it in his private stack of drawings. He'd upload it to his Tumblr later.

Nobody knew he had Tumblr, not even Blaise who complained daily about his own profile. Facebook was a problem, too. Like Twitter, and Myspace, even Mocospace! He only ignored his dark friend, in favour of blogging, and reposting pictures uploaded by other people.

Draco glanced at his laptop, a smirk forming on his lips as he walked over and flipped it on. Typing his password, he waited for the page to load before he looked to see if any new messages had appeared from his mysterious new friend.

_Yes! There was a message!_

**P1995H: **_SilverSnake13, I'm glad to hear ur doing bettr with ur drawings. Perhaps u will grace Tumblr with them someday soon so I can see the wonderful job u've done. Check my pro, I uploaded a new one just for you earlier today._

Smiling at the message, Draco clicked on the other boy's link and almost squealed when he saw the picture. Then he scrolled down and did squeal when he saw the message.

'_To a friend, who means more when I can draw, knowing he is always waiting for them.'_

It was true, he was having an online romance. But he didn't know that his online relationship was literally in the same building as him.

He type into the little message box, satisfied as he then turned off the computer and got ready to sleep.

_**Gryffindor Tower: 6**__**th**__** year boy's dormitories**_

A messy head of black hair was about twelve inches away from the bright computer screen when a soft _ding!_ Was heard. Green eyes lit up and went to his messages, seeing one from his friend and, even though he refused to acknowledge it, secret crush.

**SilverSnake13:** _I promise to upload the next one I draw. Thank you for showing such an interest, no one at my school really does. They only see me as stuck up and rude, but they don't know about my father like you do. I did enjoy the drawings, they were beautiful _

Having sent off the message, he clicked back to the previous page, knowing SilverSnake13 wouldn't reply until the next day. So far, he'd learned loads of stuff about the other boy.

They were both 16, both went to prestigious boarding schools, both lived in the UK. They both loved soccer, and had annoying but lovable friends.

Strangely enough, Hermione had warned him off the relationship but he didn't heed the warning. He felt like he knew the other boy, like he'd known him his whole life. It was exciting, and the other boy made him happy.

As an afterthought, he sent SilverSnake another message.

**P1995H: **_We've knwn eachother for several months, yet don't know first names. My name's Harry. Whts ur's?_

There. He'd sent it.

Grinning, he decided he needed some sleep. Tomorrow, the fun really began.

First training session of the Soccer season with Slytherin. Maybe then the other team'd shape up and Gryffindor would stop beating them every year.


End file.
